User blog:El Alamein/Gecko (Fallout series) vs. Skag (Borderlands series)
The Giant Gecko: Mutated reptilian horror of a post-apocalyptic nuclear world that is quick and fearsome The Skag: Vicious mutated dogs that swarm in packs but have an Achilles' heel in their open jaws WHO IS DEADLIEST? Gecko The Geckos in the Fallout series are quite easy to kill by human standards but the more advanced versions like Fire Geckos and Gold or Silver Geckos can be a real pain in the neck. Their main combat strategy is to run on two legs toward the foe (which they can accomplish with suprising speed) and repeatedly claw and maul their prey with stubby but strong forearms. A good amount of biting, which transfers semi-damaging poison, may accompany the fighting. The Geckos usually attack alone but if there are multiple Geckos they always attack the same target together. Their weakest spot is their unarmored underbelly, woefully exposed in their erect walking position. Skag The Skags in the Borderlands series are slightly harder to deal with than the Geckos are by human standards because their neck and torso regions have a natural tough armor-like skin built up around them. They attack in packs always and try to consume their prey by ripping them to fleshy pieces and swallowing larger bits whole. This involves a lot of mouth mauling and their mouth is one of their weakest spots. An attack to the opened mouth of a Skag is what will down it most quickly. There are different types of Skags but for the purpose of this battle the generic Skag will be featured in the battle against Fallout's Geckos, and only the generic Geckos will fight the Skags. Battle: Skags: Geckos: In the Mojave Wasteland, several Geckos are hunting a Radroach. The large insect is big but still dwarfed in size by the mutated replites, and as it skitters up a rock the Geckos break out on a run and surround the rock. The Gecko pack leader crushes the radiated insect with a bite and the large lizards tear the beast apart for a long-awaited meal. Six Skags come across the Geckos feasting when more Geckos approach from down a cracked road, bringing the numbers to each side even. The Skags howl ferociously in preparation for an attack but the Geckos only see what they take for more prey and mob the Skags. Taken by surprise, the dog-like beasts fall back in surprise but their neck and torso armor protects them from the majority of the Gecko's swipes. Still, one of the smaller Skags is overwhelmed by the Gecko pack leader and another Gecko and it falls, whimpering in pain before it is killed. However, the Skags charge at the Geckos trying to eat the dead Skag and the smaller Gecko is bitten in the stomach, killing it. The Geckos fight back, scratching on the Skag's upper body and back, to little effect. One Gecko has been feasting on the dead Radroach the entier time. A Skag leaps up from behind and takes its head off. The Skag begins to howl in victory but its open mouth is quite a large target and a Gecko comes up, breaking the jaw open even wider. The Skag's neck snaps and it dies. The Geckos skitter across the road, trying to flee, and the Skags give chase, howling as they run. Another Radroach skitters out and tries to attack the confused Geckos, but a Skag comes out and tramples it before it tears in in half with its powerful jaws. One of the Geckos climbs up on a rocky outcrop and watches as his friends flee and the Skags chase. He jumps off and lands on a Skag, who tries viciously to shake him off. The smaller Gecko goes flying and tumbles backward off the outcrop, making a messy landing on his head. The Skags continue chasing but are suddenly attacked by the Geckos who hid by the cave walls. One of the Skags is immediately overwhelmed and killed. Another Skag is wounded in the back and fights with a pathetic limp. The Skag pack leader signals to his two remaining dogs and they swarm the smallest Gecko. The small thing is ferocious, though, and bites down hard in the eye of the injured Skag. The two other Geckos attack from behind and tear flesh off of the wounded Skag, which goes down and bleeds out. However, the small Gecko is finished off and as the Skags wheel around they gut out the second-to-last Gecko as we.. The Gecko leader rears up on his hind legs and spits ferociously before making one vicious swing at the charging Skag. A hard hit cracks the jaw and breaks the spine and the Skag falls dead in the dust. The Skag leader howls and the Gecko leader charges but is bitten on the arm. He beats furiously with one arm on the Skag's head and the Skag snarls before ripping hard, tearing off a piece of the limb. The Gecko falls back in pain and the Skag leaps up to bite him but is punched in his chin. He falls disoriented and the enraged Gecko bites down on his armored neck. This proves to be a mistake as the large jaws of the Skag find their way around the Gecko's throat and bite hard on the weak armor. The injured Gecko lets go in pain and shock and blood wells in the wound. The Skag angrily rips out and tears half of the Gecko's face with it. The Gecko falls back dead. The Skag, face flecked with blood, howls long and deep in primal rage before he takes off after a Radroach making a break for it from hiding in the rocks. The cries of the Radroach mimic those of the dying Geckos and the Skag's bloodlust is fulfilled. WINNER: SKAGS Expert's Opinion The Skags were better armored which negated the Gecko's better tactics and functioning as a group. The Skags were hunters to the core while the more scavenger-type Geckos lacked biting power from a stronger jaw, and what looked like the Skag's weakness (large jaw) turned out to be their biggest winning factor. Category:Blog posts